


Return to the Castle Gromause

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Legends, Mythology References, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: After fleeing Camelot, Morgana rests in Morgause's arms. They are watching constellations and the older sorceress is telling the ward the stories behind them.
Relationships: Morcest, Morgana/Morgause (Merlin)
Kudos: 9





	Return to the Castle Gromause

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired with headcanon  
> https://witchpieceoftoast.tumblr.com/post/41333358831/morganamorgause-headcanon

The castle in the woods may seem abandoned, but its inhabitants were too much alive. Though the walls weren't echoing the footsteps and the torches were put out, the embers in the fireplace were still blazing bright and keeping the main chamber, the bedchamber, warm. The night was veiling the empty halls of the castle Gromause. The knight of the castle and the fair lady were not distant from the place.

Morgana sprawled her legs and pulled her cape closer. Morgause, on whose lap she was half sitting, half laying, wrapped her arms around her. "Are you cold?" the blonde asked. "A little," Morgana murmured quietly while her finger traced the lines of Morgause's palm. She was quite hoping Morgause will cover them both with the cape so they could snuggle and share some body heat. Morgause really wrapped one arm tighter around Morgana, but she lifted her other hand. Her eyes gave a gleam and the embers that were dying out next to them somehow radiated more heat without blazing with light. Morgana wiggled a little, making herself comfortable on Morgause's lap. She kissed blonde's hand. Morgause bent down and kissed the top of Morgana's head in return. The brunette was shivering, but not with cold. She was caressing her darling's hand while gazing up into the sky. "What's that one's name?" she asked. Morgause followed the direction of Morgana's hand and looked at the constellation. "That's Clíodna," the older witch replied and kissed Morgana's ear. "The Banshee queen and Goddess of love and beauty." Morgana bent her head back and looked straight to Morgause's eyes. "I should thank her then," Morgana whispered, her voice shivering as she was kissing Morgause. Morgause leaned into the kiss and where Morgana's thirst for her bit, she returned tenderness, such as one wouldn't expect from a warrior, but the brunette loved it. She was kissing Morgause hungrily and it was pleasantly hurting Morgause. The blonde kissed back, less voraciously, but with passion, her fingertips still drowned in Morgana's dusk of hair. "I love you, my bright knight," Morgana whispered when they parted. Morgause rubbed the tip of her nose on Morgana's cheek. "I love you too, my fair lady."

Morgana stood up and then sat back down on Morgause's lap, this time more properly. She wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulder and snuggled herself cheek to cheek to Morgause. They both looked up again. "Do you see that one?" Morgause whispered and pointed up to the sky. Morgana looked up to the stars. There was a line of lights that didn't flicker like the rest. "The one that looks like half human, half horse?" she whispered, holding Morgause's other hand in hers. Morgause drove her fingers through Morgana's black locks. "That one, darling. That's Kelpie." Morgause's voice was going down into whispering as if she didn't want to disturb anything. The fact was she just didn't want to disturb the moment. Her fingertips softly caressed Morgana's cheek. Morgana shivered as she felt Morgause's fingernails against her skin. She felt the heat rising up her cheeks. "What is this Kelpie?" she asked to hide it, quickly grabbing Morgause's hand in hers again, kissing her. "It's an ambush spirit of the waters. He looks either like a black horse or a black-haired maiden. They are treacherous and often prey for those, who are foolish enough to touch them. Once you feel their cold touch, they take you beneath the surface." Morgana shivered, so Morgause wrapped her arms tightly around her. "Don't worry, as long as I'm with you, nothing can happen to you. I will not let anything happen to you."

Morgana laid her hand on Morgause's. Her lover's warmth gave her strength. "I know I am safe with you," she whispered. She nuzzled her head against Morgause's chest. Morgause was stroking her hair and Morgana felt safe and sound and her eyelids grew incredibly heavy. "Tell me about the Isle of the Blessed," the baby witch begged and Morgause knew it's time... the Isle of the Blessed was like Morgana's bedtime story.

"There is a place," Morgause said quietly, her eyes chasing the dusk, her thumb sliding over Morgana's cheek slowly, "where the women like you and I used to reside. The High Priestesses of the Old Religion." "The Isle of the Blessed," Morgana muttered, already half asleep. "Yes," Morgause agreed, "The Isle of the Blessed. It used to be a place blooming with women like you and me... They were carefully learning and teaching their crafts. They were sure to cherish the knowledge and to pass it on one another. And the air was perfumed with magic." Morgause stopped her story to check on Morgana. The brunette laying in her arms was snuggled against her, letting out cute little snores. Morgause softly kissed her cheek. "And one day, it will be like that again," she whispered.

The blonde eased from beneath Morgana but held her tightly in her arms. She stood up and lifted Morgana up. The younger sorceress stirred and wrapped her arms around Morgause's neck. Morgause smiled to herself. Morgana wasn't shivering and she knew she's safe. She had calm sleep, not because of Morgause's enchanted bracelet, but because she had nothing to fear. Morgause chased all her demons away. "...gause", Morgana murmured from her sleep.

Morgause laid Morgana on the bed and took off her tunic. She sat down to the mirror and undid the tress, to let her golden hair go free. "Morga..." Morgana mumbled again. "I am right here," Morgause whispered. She quickly stood up and walked to the bed. She slowly caressed Morgana's shoulder. "I luv you," Morgana murmured, obviously already dreaming. Morgause laid down to the bed. "I love you too, darling." Morgana purred and wrapped her arm around Morgause. And the blonde was falling asleep, feeling the warmth of her beloved.


End file.
